Amy
Description Main Info Age: 14 Favorite Activity: Dancing Pet Peeves: Traditional dance, being lead on Prior to joining the Grand Chase, Amy was the dancer and oracle of Silver Land on the Xenia Continent. She left the deities she once served after the great war erupted between the gods. Since the gods were being controlled by a darker power, she joined forces with the opposition, the Silver Knights. With her lively character and charm and exceptional dancing, Amy shot to stardom virtually overnight, raising the morale of the Knights while helping them forget the fatigue of the battlefield, a source of repose for all. However, the Silver Knights were destroyed by the dark forces and those remaining were scattered, fighting a dangerous uphill battle in a bold effort to win the gods back from the darkness. When the Grand Chase freed Samsara from evil's grasps, Amy made the decision to fight evil with the Grand Chase. Other *Upon first meeting the Chase, Ronan and Ryan directly called her "pretty." Jin lists her as one of his likes. Lass felt "refreshed" after Amy's dance, though expressed no other opinion. Elesis and Lire cursed and insulted Amy for being prettier, calling her "pumpkin head"; Arme just laughed at this. It is unknown how the rest of the characters (Sieghart, Mari, or Dio) feel about her. *Amy is extremely clumsy and often trips a lot. She is also very sensitive (i.e.- She gets outraged when someone calls her "pumpkin head"). *Although Jin did admit he has feelings for her, it is unknown how she responds to it. Special Ability Power Recharge Dance When the taunt ( ) command is executed in Dancing, Performance, or Drama mode, Amy will throw confetti. However, it's actually small pieces of Mana which will restore an ally's energy, but does not affect Amy herself. Note: The confetti is absent for the Muse class. Lasting Lyrics Whenever the switch command ( ) is used and converted to Dancing, Performance, or Drama mode, a small defensive buff is given to the entire party for 20 seconds. The duration of the buff can be extended with the Dancer's skill tree. Unlocking Amy can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. Amy's GP mission scroll is a public mission, in which one character can purchase the mission, and can then be completed by any other character as well. The cash scroll is also a public mission. Quotes *''"Hi, I'm Amy!"'' *''"La la la la la la~"'' *''"Wow, you're so weak!"'' *''"Ooh, does it hurt? Does it?"'' *''"I surrender!!"'' *''"That hurt!"'' *''"Mommy..."'' *''"Did you just hit a girl?!"'' *''"You won't get away with this!"'' *''"One, two, three! Ding Ding Ding! Get up!"'' *''"Maybe next time, we'll be friends! Ehehehe!"'' *''"You know I'm cute!"'' *''"Eh? Just stay down!"'' *''"A fateful battle determined by the Gods!"'' *''"I'll bet my popularity on it! It's show time!"'' *''"Take that!"'' *''"A little love and maybe some affection!"'' *''"Amy's Grand Finale!"'' *''"It's Amy's fan club!"'' *''"Start the match~"'' *''"That's right! You're about to be knocked out!"'' *''"Every rose has its thorn~"'' *''"You shouldn't be so rough with a cute girl!"'' Trivia *Currently, Amy is the youngest character. However, Lass is a "child" regarding he is less than thirteen, and by technical terms he would be the youngest. However, Lass doesn't have a specific known age, and therefore, Amy is youngest by default. *It isn't specified how Amy became an Oracle, despite being so young; it is usually an adult who channels with Gods. *Despite her age, Amy is extremely immature, and almost has twice the immaturity than Arme does, who is one year older. However, fourteen years old is just the second start of teenage life so it would make sense for Amy to be wailing like a child. *It seems that Amy is a boxer, as many of her quotes specify this type of combat. **With the Dancer's skill tree, Amy's combo can become Capoeira-style, which combines elements of martial arts, dance, and music. *She is the only female character that has a "bikini" when no armor is worn. *Amy, along with Sieghart, are the only characters to have their own custom expressions. **In Sieghart's case, his Leap causes players that he jumps on to have an expression. *Out of all 11 characters, she is the only one that eventually turns out to be a "deity," an immortal god/goddess who has supernatural powers. On the other hand, Sieghart is "immortal", though he isn't a "deity" (although Sieghart and Jin working together to fight for Deities). *Out of all the trailers, only Dancer's and Muse's had untranslated quotes. *There have been two notes of Amy that contain Rated M content. http://img140.imageshack.us/i/muse2.png/ http://forum.ntreev.net/grandchase/forums/p/62487/811500.aspx#811500 *All of her 1st Bar Fighting and Action mode skills are, however, the same. **''Spinning Counter knocks enemies on mid-air and knocks them down. **''Flying Spin ''lifts enemies upward whilst dealing light damage. **''Fly High kicks the enemy in the air and back down again. **Jack Knife flies into the air on her bicycle before crashing down on her enemies. Category:Characters